Kizuna
by WannabeJapanesePerson
Summary: Before Mephisto comes to this world, he thought it was a good idea to bring a baby with him... really? Wonder how this baby turns out..  Then there is Carmen, a spoiled sadist who is bored in hell. She decides to become a hardworking student at True Cross
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Blue Exorcist does not belong to me.

Blue Exorcist is an awesome anime ;D!

Just wanted to write a little fantasy about it XD

Anyways, Hope you enjoy!

Please review and remember don't leave negative comments, only helpful ones thank you very much!~

* * *

><p>Mephisto Pheles heads out to the human world to start a new life, away from father.<p>

He planned to start a school, a great grand school for only the smartest.

Also, a school for young people who want to become exorcists.

As he heads out, June, a little baby girl who is very close to Mephisto was playing near his packed belongings.

.

"June… why don't I bring you along? Don't you want to see what the world is like outside of here? Don't you, don't you~" Mephisto cooed to the baby.

.

All June could do was make the high pitched squeek babies could make, but she had a big smile on her face as she looked up at the person that has always looked after her.

From the wide eyes that looked up at him lovingly, Mephisto scooped June into his arms and headed through the gate that led out of hell and into the human world.

.

* * *

><p>-15 years later-<p>

"Onii-chan!~ Whatcha doing~" The now all grown up June says as she bounces over to her so called brother Mephisto.

"Just looking at student reports…" Mephisto was busily looking at the progress of a new student to the cram school, Rin Okumara.

"Onii-chan, can I start going to school? It's so boring around here." It has been fifteen years and June has never stepped foot in a school, not even True Cross Academy. All this time Mephisto has taught her how to read and write and everything else that was taught in school and more.

"W-w-what is with this school talk all of a sudden?" He still thought of June as the little baby he thought was a good idea to bring into the human world.

"It's been fifteen years and I'm still not even in a school… I don't even have any friends… the only person I can talk to is you… I mean not that you or boring or anything nii-chan, it's just what you do that is boring… wait that came out wron.." Looks like June just messed up her chance of getting into any school anytime soon.

"You're right… you do need friends… instead of sending you to school yet, why don't you pick up some herbs? Here go through this door, there is an exorcist only shop up ahead; since you're not actually an exorcist here's a note for you to give to the shop owner. She has a daughter just about your age maybe you can make friends with her?" Mephisto takes out his ring of keys and points to the entrence of his office.

"Wait nii-chan, doesn't this just lead to the outside of your office?" June was puzzled, did he mean that the store was around the school somewhere?

"This key right here is the answer to your puzzled look!" Mephisto proudly held out a ordinary looking key.

.

June still looked confused, so Mephisto just went ahead and put the key into the lock.

When he opened the door, June was awestruck as she saw a whole nother world from the door that always brang her to the office where she would spend her days.

Mephisto just ushered the still awestruck June through the door.

.

"Just keep walking straight, the store is right there." He pointed to a little japanese styled house on top of the hill.

"and here is the key back to the office, just insert it into any keyhole and it will bring you back. Oh, and here is the money for the herbs written on the paper…" He handed her a key and a some bills.

.

June continued to walk to the house, with a bright face.

Maybe she will be able to make friends with this girl!

She will finally have a friend!

As June approached the staircase at the bottom of the store, she took a deep breath and headed up the stairs.

She headed into the shop, but just before she entered, June had a slight glance of the beautiful garden located next to the herbal shop.

In the garden, tending to the flowers, was a young girl about June's age as the chairman said.

This was Shiemi.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the world, also know as hell, there resides a rather spoiled child.<p>

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY GREEN TEA ICE CREAM! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN BROUGHT TO ME 5 MINUNTES AGO!" This girl was definatly spoiled.

.

She sat back in her modernized throne, with her feet crossed on the table, eatting a lollipop.

.

"I'm terribly sorry, here's your ice cream." A man wearing a black suit runs up to the girl as she gets up from the seat. He gets down on one knee and offers it to the now annoyed girl.

"HUMPH! You brought it too late I don't want it anymore." As she got up she pushed the tray into the man's face.

.

This spoiled girl is Carmen.

.

"Hmm… This world is getting so boring. James, tell daddy that I'll be gone for a while, there is no telling when I will come back."

"But, Miss…" This man James, has just did something very risky…

"WHO THE HELL SAYS THAT YOU COULD TALK BACK TO ME!" Carmen walks back to the man James, with scythe in hand.

Carmen a sadist as well… beheads James.

"Huh… didn't know flesh was cut so easily… AHAHAHAHA just kidding I knew!~" No one else dared to speak.

"Heh, he was getting old anyways. YOU!" Carmen points to another one of the servants, "You go and tell Daddy, I'll be gone for a while. He probablly knows where I'm going to go so don't ask any questions or you will suffer the same faith."

Carmen picks up the head and walks out of the room, before she exits she tosses the head at one who was standing at the door.

"Put that in my room. Leave it with the rest of the 'balls', I'm sure I'm come back and play with them soon.~" Carmen exists, laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p>Back in the human world, June has just finished buying the herbs for Mephisto.<p>

She heads back to the beautiful garden she saw before she entered the store.

Inside the store, June asked the owner about the girl in the garden, Shiemi.

Shiemi was the owners daughter and she wanted to make new friends just like June.

June was going to try and make friends with Shiemi, and she approached the gate.

An ominous feeling swept over June, though she didn't know what was wrong.

She just kept stepping towards the gate, with bags full of herbs in her hands.

When she approached the door, Shiemi saw her and waved.

June waved back, and tried to open the gate as Shiemi beckoned for her to come into the garden.

June tried to open the gate, though there was a bright light and sparks flew.

June dropped her bags and Shiemi stepped back in fear.

_The hell… _June thought as she looked down at her charcoaled hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again: I do not own Blue Exorcist.

This fic was only written for my friend and my entertainment only :P

So please do not leave any rude comments, and please review

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Why the hell did the gate burn me? <em>June was in shock as she stared down at her hands.

"Um… are you okay?" Shiemi sounded nervous but concerned.

"I'm fine… but why did the gate shock me? Is it supposed to keep out non-exorcists?" June was still puzzled, she had no idea what the gate was for, and was scared that something was wrong…

"Yeah… That must be it! This is an exorcist only supply shop anyways! That's a relief, by the way my name is Shiemi. What's yours?" Shiemi has brightened up and was glad that June might become a new friend.

"Oh, okays. My name is June. I came here to pick some items up for my brother…" June looked over to Shiemi's garden and was amazed by all the beautiful flowers and plants.

"Did you grow all these? They're BEAUTIFUL!~" June's eyes were sparkling and Shiemi giggled.

"Yes, I did. This used to be my grandmother's garden, I used to help her all the time. Would you like to help me tend to the flowers?" Shiemi smiled warmly at June, and she couldn't say no, so June went into the garden and help Shiemi out.

Carmen has just arrived to the human world from hell.

"Hmm… where shall I be headed…?" Carmen looked around at the fascinating new world.

_Oh yeah! Doesn't Mephistonii have a school or something here? I'll go there! _Carmen quickly got herself together and take off.

.

Carmen arrived quickly, and headed for the president's office while many of the students stared at her bizarre style. Carmen was wearing a black thigh lenth dress and a gigantic black cape, and… red vans. Totally weird.

Carmen felt the ridiculing looks, and quickly turned around to snap at them.

Though everyone has already turned their heads away, because of Carmen's always glaring eyes.

_Humph! That's right look away!_

She hurried to the president's office, but before she reached the door, Mephisto came up from behind.

"So little sister, we meet again. I haven't seen you since you were only seven years old. How have you been?" Mephisto sounded caring and conserned about Carmen's wellbeing, but under the façade he was clearly worry and wondering what Carmen was doing here.

"Humph! I'm doing fine, how about you? Scratch that, I don't care." Carmen entered the office and made herself at home.

She plopped down in Mephisto's chair and put her legs on the table, pushing all of his papers to the floor.

Mephisto's knew he could do nothing about Carmen's attitude and just went along to asking why she was here.

"Did father order you to come here and do something about Rin?"

"Who is this Rin, he sounds interesting, and no, I came here alone, totally boring down ther you know. Don't you have anything for me to eat?" Carmen still was used to being treated like a princess and wanted to have snacks brought to her.

"Carmen… this is not your home and I advise you to leave." Mephisto was clearly pissed and he wanted to get rid of Carmen, even if that means by force.

"Calm down nii, I'm not here to cause any trouble, I was just bored and thought you would entertain me, you are no fun at all." Carmen lowered her legs and got up from the chair.

She brushed past Mephisto and spun around.

"I want to become a student here. A student at the cram school I heard so dearly about. Is there a problem that I may not join?" Carmen wanted to see what the cram school was like and she has heard that a very _special_ person was in that class.

"I don't see a problem, but I do not wish you to cause trouble in my school. If you are going to attend school here, I want you to meet someone."

Just one cue, June entered the office after helping Shiemi with her garden.

"Nii-chan! I made a friend! We had so much fun! I helped her with her garden and we got to become really good friends! Who's this?"

"Let me introduce you two. This is Carmen, June and Carmen, this is June."

"Ohs nice to meet you Carmen, would you like some tea? I'll go make some right now~"

June was thinking maybe she can make another new friend, though she did not know who Carmen really was and how dangerous she could be.

Carmen must have found a liking to June, because all she said to June as she was rushing to make the tea was "GREEN PREFERABLY! ALSO BRING OUT WHAT EVER SNACKS YOU HAVE ALSO!" Carmen might find use of this naïve girl.

"Hmm… she seems just nice. Why is she here anyways? Did I just hear her call you _Nii-chan _before? Does that make us sisters?" Carmen suddenly had a bunch of questions and a wave of reality swept over her.

"You took her with you… 15 years ago, when you left, I didn't know where you've gone and father told me that you brang someone with you… that's her isn't it?"

Mephisto only nodded as he listened to Carmen. He stared towards the little kitchen inside the office, worried what Carmen might do to June.

"WELL! That's wonderful… I have a little sister… JUNE! ARE YOU DONE YET? I WANT THAT TEA!"

"YUP!" June came in carrying a platter with tea and tea cake. "Here you go. Enjoy!~ Nii-chan have some too~"

It doesn't seem like June knew what was going on, Mephisto wanted to keep everything a secret so he wouldn't hurt June, but Carmen had to blab.

"Heys. June, you know that we're realated? WOAH! This cake is delicious!" Carmen started to chomp down more cake, though June didn't seem surprised by the news.

"Oh, it's nice to finally meet you, I knew that Nii-chan was odd, and somehow knew that there were people related to him anyways.~ Nii-chan thinks it's delicious also, I made it myself~" June bowed and sat down to eat cake and drink tea with Carmen.

Carmen and Mephisto was surprised at June's reactions, but he knew that he has raised her well.

"Well, I decided that you both can go to True Cross Academy. You both will also be going to the cram school and becoming exorcists, got that? I don't want to hear any complaining about not going to school anymore okays June? You better do good in the school and become a high class exorcist too! Carmen, you better behave yourself, and fix up that attitude or I'll kick you out after I hear one bad comment about you got that!"

Carmen and June almost chocked on the cake from the great news. They leaped up and hugged each other.

This begins the great adventure of June and Carmen, no one knows what lies ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again: Blue Exorcist does not belong to me.

Please enjoy! Chapter 3!

Sorry for the late update.

* * *

><p>The day has finally come! June and Carmen were going to enter school. Mephisto told them that they could enter both schools, the cram school and the normal school. They were both standing in Mephisto's office waiting for instructions to be given.<p>

"Don't cause any trouble you hear me? Right after you attend classes come back to my office and I'll bring you to the cram school. Got that?"

June and Carmen both nodded their heads, they were going to try their best in school… or so Mephisto thought.

As they existed the office, Carmen pulled out a…a bottle?

"Carmen.. what is that?" June pulled out a miniture scythe our of Carmen's bag.

"DON'T LET MEPHISTO SEE!" Carmen quickly hid the tiny weapon and pulled June down the hallway.

"I'm going to cause havoc!~ So don't tell Mephisto.." Carmen smiled evily at the plan all thought out in her head.

"Wh-what are you planning to do?" June was nervous that she might get in trouble for not telling Onii-chan, but too bad for her! Carmen planned to bring them both down if she got caught.

"You know.. the usual." Carmen was still smiling weirdly.. her eyes looked.. kind of.. crazy? Yeah that's the word.

"What do you mean the usual? We didn't even attend school yet! THERE IS NO USUAL!" June was starting to freak out, she never got in trouble with Onii-chan before and she didn't plan on getting in trouble any time soon.

"Hehe.. you'll find out when I get in trouble!" Carmen quickly ran off, leaving June in her dust.. not literally.. cause people don't form dust when they run away qucikly.

This wan't going to turn out well…

* * *

><p>-10 Minunts Later-<p>

June was attending class like she was told to, but couldn't stop worrying about what Carmen was going to do.. or did already. She was going to find out soon.

"CARMEN FROM CLASS 1A AND JUNE FROM CLASS 1B, COME TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" Mephisto sounded mad.. everyone starred at June as she got up from her seat. She quickly went to the door, "Sorry for the disturbance." June bowed quickly and left the room.

As she went out, she bumped into someone.. a student who has been late and now holding buckets outside the classroom. Do you know what's in those buckets.. water. Yes, you know what happened next.. SPLOOSH! June got all wet, so did the student.

"ACK! I'M SO SORRY!" June pulled out tissues and handed them over, "I'm sorry for leaving like this, but I have to head to the headmaster's office.. I'M SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN!" June left the student in shock and rushed to the office.

.

"SORRY NII-CHAN! I WAS WRONG! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!" June started babbling, and noticed Carmen standing there calmly.

"Heh~ Told you, you were going to find out soon~! Listen to my great accomplishment story~" Carmen looked toward Mephisto waiting for him to tell June what she has done.

"UGH! CARMEN! IT'S NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF! YOU RUINED SCHOOL PROPERTY AND MAKING ME WASTE MORE MONEY!" Mephisto was raging, with smoke coming from his ears.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! THERE'S SMOKE! AND YOUR FACE IS ALL RED!" Carmen just pointed and started laughing at Mephisto, like she didn't hear a word. She started laughing so hard that she fell to the floor laughing. Well.. Carmen is one of those weird people who flail when they laugh, so she started flailing.. which cause things to be knocked off Mephisto's desk.

"ACK!" Mephisto hurried to pick up the reports and his awesome.. self portrait(?) clock.

June knew what to do at times like these.. she headed into the kitchen. After a few more minunts of failing and picking stuff up, June came back out with a kettle of tea and some tea cake. Carmen stopped flailing and Mephisto just sighed.

"Fine, we'll have tea and cakes, then we'll talk about the consequences."

They sat down and drank the tea and ate the cake. June just smiled and went to get a towel.

* * *

><p>-After cleaning the teacups and plates-<p>

"You know there are serious consequences to what you have done.. you know that right Carmen, and June.. I told you to tell me everything!" Mephisto looked hurt and angry at the same time.. and to tell you the truth it was not a pretty site..

"Ah.. I know Nii-chan.. but Carmen is my sister too.. I don't want her to be mad at me.. since we just started to become friendly and everything.. What did she actually do anyways?" June was sorry she didn't tell Mephisto but wanted to have a good relationship with Carmen.

"So you don't care about me anymore?" Mephisto looked even more hurt.. which kind of looked funny! AHAHAHA! Sorry, back to the point..

"I know you love me Nii-chan~" June gave Mephisto a big hug and went back to her seat.

"*Cough* Well anyways, Carmen brang a weapon to school and started breaking desks with it. Not to mention she scared the students.. I guess the best thing to do is leave you in the cram school.." Mephisto nodded to himself and though it was a good idea.

Carmen at this time was messing with her uniform.. "UGH! Why is the color so ugly? I don't like it at all! Can't I get special permission, and wear whatever I want?" Carmen hasn't even been listen to a word that the two were saying.

" How am I going to handle you.." Mephisto was tired of fighting with Carmen, and just repeated what he said to her.

"Whatev~ I don't really care anyways~ June, can you get me my Vans? These shoes are hurting my feet." Carmen has a habbit of treating other people like slaves, but she didn't care, she went on picking at her clothes.

"Yeah.. sure." June got out of her seat and went to look for the Vans.

"June sit down. Carmen find your own damn shoes." Mephisto was getting really pissed at Carmen's attitude and wasn't going to take it anymore.

"HUMPH! You expect me to get my own shoes! That's a laugh. If you're not going to do it June, I'll get someone else." Carmen spoke some weird spell and suddenly a little man popped up from the ground.

"Yes my lady?" The little man spoke, "Go get my shoes slave." Carmen started laughing evily, but the little man went and brought her shoes.. talk about a slave.

"Anyways! Back to business!" Mephisto said like it was normal for little man to pop out of the floor. "You both will be staying in the cram school and not going to regular school you hear me. School is about to start! Lets get moving you two!"

* * *

><p>So… June and Carmen's school adventure has already came to a stop, but there will be more adventures in the cram school (and destruction), just you wait True Cross Academy, Carmen and June are going to cause havoc!<p> 


End file.
